


Risa is for Lovers

by livbartlet



Series: Leah Campbell: OFC of Awesome [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbartlet/pseuds/livbartlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure planet might be the most alien concept she's run into yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risa is for Lovers

She nearly chokes to death on her replicated-chicken-salad sandwich the first time she hears about upcoming shore leave.  
  
"Are you alright," Janice asks as Leah clears her throat and takes a drink of water.  
  
"Hm-hm. So, this place we're going for shore leave extraordinaire, it's a what?"  
  
"A pleasure planet. Risa is a pleasure planet."  
  
"An entire planet devoted to...pleasure?"  
  
"That's what I just said."  
  
Yep. The 23rd century just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

  
  
\- -

  
  
"Damn fool waste of - space, is what it is. A breeding ground for disease and general stupidity," McCoy offers.  
  
"Bleeding eyeballs?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
  
\- -

  
  
"So, a whole planet that's basically like Las Vegas?"  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" The captain grins, and she's surprised he isn't rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation.  
  
"What happens on Risa, stays on Risa?"  
  
"Ooh, I like that! I'm going to use that. Thanks, Campbell."  
  
She rolls her eyes at his departing back. Then wonders if it's really possible he'd never heard the old "What happens" line.  
  
  
\- -  
  
  
"Don't you see it as a little bit illogical?"  
  
"On the contrary, Yeoman, it is quite logical. Such diversions are necessary to the emotional and mental well-being of a starship crew. I believe the phrase is 'letting off steam'."  
  
"They've even got you?!"  
  
Spock raises that eyebrow at her - the silent, mocking, but friendly disapproval eyebrow. "There will be an abundance of non-replicated food available."  
  
"I see. You're just afraid of Scotty having another meltdown."  
  
  
\- -

  
  
"Och, lassie, the food! And the women."  
  
"You mean you're actually going to leave the ship - your ship, your lady - to go down to Risa?"  
  
"You bet your sweet 21st century arse!"  
  
"Keep your eyes off my ass, you Scottish perv."  
  
"I canna believe you seem so reluctant to go on shore leave. Don't you and your doctor have plans?"  
  
"Have you heard the Andorian shingles lecture?"  
  
"Aye. Well. Have fun on the ship!"  
  
  
\- -  
  
  
Uhura only smiles - a satisfied and happy woman sort of smile - and says, "Being logical doesn't preclude being able to have a good time."  
  
  
\- -

  
  
"Everyone thinks we're fuddy-duddies."  
  
"No, babe, everyone knows that I'm an old fuddy duddy."  
  
"Okay. So you're a fuddy duddy and I'm just...provincial." She frowns. "But it's weird, okay? I never liked Vegas way back then and now there's this whole Vegas-style planet that frankly sounds like something straight from porn-land and...I don't know."  
  
"You're just feeling a little thrown out of your element. It's still going to happen sometimes. But it doesn't mean you're not exactly where you're supposed to be."  
  
"You always know just the thing to say, don't you."  
  
"Even better, I know when to shut up."  
  
"Mmm...."  
  
  
  
\- -

  
  
"You're not going on shore leave?" Chapel asks.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you imagine McCoy even setting foot on a pleasure planet?"  
  
"Oh, honey. You shouldn't let that stop you from having some time away from work."  
  
  
  
\- -

  
  
She barely looks up from her book when McCoy comes home from shift.  
  
"You all packed yet?"  
  
Color her confused. "Packed?"  
  
"Yes. As in bikinis and dresses and lingerie all folded neatly into a suitcase. Or nothing at all, whatever suits you. We'll get you a big floppy sun hat planetside."  
  
"Shore leave. Seriously."  
  
"Yes, seriously, woman. I got us a beach house, a very secluded, private beach house, and it wasn't inexpensive," he grouses.  
  
"Aww, what happened to my fuddy duddy?"  
  
"I'm not actually that old, okay?"  
  
"Isn't that what I've been saying all along?"  
  
  
\- -  
  
  
"This might be the best idea you've ever had."  
  
"This might be the best idea I've ever had."  
  
"Don't let it go to your head or anything."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"Allow me to demonstrate," he drawls against her ear as his fingers work on the ties of her bikini top.  
  
"I do enjoy demonstrations."

 


End file.
